


Jobs and Vices

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunter Peter Hale, Cora is in it briefly, Ficlet, Free day, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Steter Week 2020, Thief Stiles Stilinski, image prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Peter catches Stiles with stolen goods. He has every intention of taking him to the police but Stiles has always been good at derailing his plans.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Jobs and Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute post but I did all seven days!  
> ...I'm tired

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Stiles said with a smirk. He was pressed against a wall, pinned there as the man behind him cuffed his wrist.

“Maybe you should stop trying to rob places,” Peter suggested blandly, even as he pulled Stiles off the wall and started hauling him towards a car.

“I mean, I mostly succeed at robbing places,” Stiles said, complying easily as Peter pushed him into the car. He leered when Peter had to lean over him to buckle him in. Peter shoved his head back against the seat when Stiles tried to place a kiss on his neck.

“Yet I seem to catching you,” Peter said as he pulled away and closed the door before Stiles could respond. He sighed as he walked around the car to the driver’s side. He briefly contemplated letting someone know about his collection but…

Well, Stiles had a reputation and he’d rather not have that marring his own.

People could find out when he got him to actual police and he had the money in hand.

He’d collected the thief’s bounty more than a few time now.

He grabbed Stiles bag from where it had been dropped when Peter caught him. It was heavy and Peter wasn’t sure what was in it, could be anything from jewels to prototypes, Stiles was unpredictable like that, but he couldn’t exactly leave Stiles alone in the car while he investigated.

That was asking for trouble.

He tossed the bag in the backseat and climbed into the driver’s seat. Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You seem tired.”

“I’m overworked,” Peter said as he stared driving. “I imagine handing you in will help with that.”

It wouldn’t. Talia was breathing down his neck about his life choices again, Cora was living in his apartment and looking to follow in his footsteps, which only pissed Talia off more. Peter wasn’t going to tell her what to do, he didn’t care as long as she was happy and (relatively) safe, but he wished it didn’t come with the drama.

Also, he was actually overworked. He’d actually been called in to track down a smuggling ring and, while he enjoyed the challenge, it was a bit more involved than his usual targets.

“Dude, you need a vacation.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Whatever,” Stiles said with a shrug. Peter absently wondered if he was very uncomfortable, arms pressed against the chair like that, then shook away the thought. “Well, I could help you relax.”

“What?”

Then there was a hand on his thigh.

Peter froze.

Stiles looked at him with his large, golden eyes, biting his lip in a way he knew set Peter on edge.

“Better pull over if you’re not going to ask me to stop.”

Peter pulled over.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath as his heart started to slow. Stiles’ lips were red as he licked them and looked up though his lashed to give Peter a wink.

So it wasn’t professionally. He was allowed a vice.

“Hey, I’m sorry about this.”

What?

There was the clinking of metal and them Peter felt cold metal against his wrist.

“What.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said again, and he did wince a little as he pulled away. “I’d normally indulge our cat and mouse, I do love playing with you, but this is kind of a big one. I can’t afford to do this job twice.”

His hand shot forward and grabbed the car key, pulling away and out of the car before Peter could grab his wrist. The angle was bad anyway, he’d have to reach past himself and twist around where his hand was handcuffed to the steering wheel.

Stiles opened the backdoor and grabbed his bag from the seat. He did look genuinely remorseful, but that wasn’t going to stop him from leaving Peter here. Handcuffed and exposed.

At least he’d cleaned up after himself.

“You really should take a break.”

“Fuck off.”

“Right.”

Stiles winced again, pulled his stuff from the car. Peter watched him head away from the car, picking up the pace as he went. He threw the car keys off to the side right before he went out of sight.

Peter sighed and wriggled until he could get the key for the cuffs.

Really, he brought this on himself.

* * *

“Rough day?” Cora asked when Peter walked into the apartment with a scowl on his face.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“I’ll order Italian, then.”

“…Appreciated.”

There was a reason Cora was his favourite. She proved it again when she didn’t try to talk to him through dinner. Although it was quite apparent his foul mood was lingering, so that could be her self-preservation rather than any interest in his feelings.

He was about to start going over his casework again when his phone chimed. A few times.

The first was an address. The second a list of names.

The Third read: _Forgive me?_

Peter smirked at the phone despite himself and typed back: _If this pans out._

His phone chimed once more and he glanced at it before heading out, a grin on his face. He had a job to complete.

_< 3_

**Author's Note:**

> So it ends, with the ficlet I had absolutely nothing planned for. -_-
> 
> I think there's been a clear favourite this year ;) Thanks for all the appreciation for the week!


End file.
